Running of a Demon
by goldenpurple
Summary: Delya finally runs away from Drago's evil grasp, but what are her consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Finally, the episode you guys have been waiting for…. Season 5 Episode 4: Running of a Demon! The episode where Delya finally gets a chance to escape! Find out in the first chapter!**

Delya lay in an abandoned car, taking a nap. She had seen Drago a lot day, making it easier for them to argue. But finally, Drago had left her alone. By that time, she was exhausted emotionally and physically, so she plopped herself down somewhere and fell asleep. As she peacefully slept, her mind had formed a dream. She sat in the middle of her royal garden, crisscrossed. The sky was bare, except for the evening star that was shown. Delya loved sunsets, for it was the best time to meditate on the stars above her. It twinkled brightly above Delya, as she concentrated hard on it. The more she concentrated, the more light it made, making it the brightest star.

"The evening star sure is early this time, but I'll take care of it," Delya said as she kept her eyes closed.

Suddenly, a shadow came up behind her. It appeared as if the figure was a skeleton.

"W-who's there?" Delya said nervously. Slowly, she turned around.

It was Drago, poised to attack. He grabbed her shoulders and shook them violently.

"Wake up! Wake up!" He shouted to her. Delya opened her eyes to see Drago shaking her arm like in the dream, only it wasn't as hard.

"What is it?" Delya groggily said. She could barely hope her eyes, for she was so tired. It was already night, so she could barely see Drago's face, except for his glowing red demon eyes.

"You're supposed to be helping me make a locater spell for the next demon chi to find."

"It's too late now. Why don't you go back to bed?" Delya said as she rolled herself over to another side of the abandoned car to sleep on. Drago growled under his breath.

"Get up!" Drago snarled as he grabbed Delya's legs and dragged her out. Now she started to grumble.

"Why can't you wait for tomorrow? You are SO impatient!" Delya yelled at Drago as she lay on the ground. She obviously didn't feel like getting up to meet him face-to-face.

"Because you never know if someone else could get it. Like, I don't know, Chan? You know, blah blah…."

Delya's eyes slowly drifted back to sleep as Drago talked on and on to her about who knows what. She had just closed her eyelids when Drago noticed she wasn't listening.

_I need to do something to get her attention, but what_? Drago thought as he stared up and down at her body. That gave him an idea. Drago slyly bent down to Delya's level, his knees on the ground. He slowly and quietly laid his hand down on Delya's boob. He slightly pinched hard. THAT caught her attention as she fluttered her eyes open and covered her chest.

"What were you THINKING? That's a private area or mine!" Delya said as she glared at him. This time, she stood up and glared at Drago.

"Hey, I was trying to get you to stay awake," Drago replied.

"What's your problem?" Delya said as she still covered her chest.

"My problem is that you have been lazy these past few days and you haven't done a single thing to help me and that my hostage is a demon orphan who has lots of problems!" Drago said as he looked down at Delya. Her eyes burned with tears.

"Well, if that's how you view me, fine then! I don't need you!" Delya yelled back as she stormed off past Drago. Once she was out of his sight, she burst into tears, running off farther into the junkyard.

_This will be a long, long hunt._ Drago sighed to himself as he went after her.

In Uncle's Antiques….

It was midnight, and everyone in the Chan Clan was fast asleep. Jackie slept in his own room, Tohru shared his room with Jade, and Uncle shared his room with Aunti. The chi-o-matic sat in between them. All was quiet throughout the night, not a peep was heard from anything, when the chi-o-matic turned itself on. This woke Aunti up.

"Aiyah! Chi-o-matic on!" Aunti shrieked. Now Uncle woke awoke.

"What is wr- AIYAH! Chi-o-matic flashing!

"Tchang Zu, thunder demon.

"Immortal Castanets."

"It is in somewhere in Mexico."

The hologram shrunk back into the machine and resumed to being quiet again. Uncle and Aunti just stared at each other, as if they knew what to do.

"We must wake up everyone else," Aunti exclaimed. She shot up from the floor and grabbed her wooden cane. Uncle and Aunti split up, Uncle went to Tohru's room and Aunti went to alarm Jackie. She burst in through the door.

"JACKIE! Get up! Demon chi has revealed itself!" Aunti said. This startled Jackie as he jumped out from his bed.

"Isn't it too late to be looking- ow!" Jackie shrieked as he rubbed his head.

"Demon chi cannot wait! If we do not hurry, Drago will find it first. Do you want him to retrieve demon chi? Nooooo? Then GET UP!" Aunti yelled. Jackie rubbed his eyes and went out into the hallway to get Tohru and Jade, but Uncle had already woken them up too.

"Did you hear, Uncle Jackie? We get to hunt or demon chi in the middle of the night?" Jade happily exclaimed as she did a little dance. She was stopped by Jackie, who laid his hand on her shoulder and bent down to her level.

"Jade, how many times do I have to tell you? This is too dangerous. While Toru, Uncle, Aunti, and I are gone, you will stay in Section 13. Is that clear?" Jackie said.

"Fine," Jade said as she pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Jackie smiled, got up, and went back to his room to pack his suitcase.

_Why does Jackie not trust me? I've saved his butt a million times, and he _still_ won't let me come with him on missions. Every time I come along, I end up saving his butt, so I _have_ to follow him. Sorry Jackie,_ Jade said as a smile crept up on her face.

In the junkyard….

Delya sat behind a pile of cars, sitting directly in the middle of the moonlight. She had finished crying, and her eyes and the stripes in her hair and returned to their normal deep-but-seeable-purple. Her purple and black mascara had mixed with her tears. She decided not to wipe those tears off.

"Why does Drago have to be such a jerk? All I wanted was a little nap to myself, and he ruins it by waking me up, the yelling at me. The only person who yells at me like that is my uncle, but he's a different story. I want to go back home now," Delya sniffed.

Suddenly, Delya's six senses kicked in as she felt Drago's presence closing in on her. He was near. Delya closed her eyes and brought he knees to her chest. She didn't want Drago to see her in the state she was. A few seconds later, Drago appeared around the corner. He gave a big smile that made him look innocent.

"Hey," Drago said as he took a seat beside Delya. She scooted away from him.

"What's wrong?" Drago asked. He brought his hand closer to touch Delya's delicate, wet face, but she pulled away from his grasp.

"Go away."

"Let's talk-."

"I don't want to do anything right now, so get lost," Delya said as she raised her voice louder.

She turned around and saw Drago frozen in his position. His mouth was open, and his eyes appeared as if they were lost.

"Uh, are you okay?" Delya asked. She waved his hand in front of his face. He didn't even move a little. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh, he's having another vision," Delya said to herself. Then, as if on cue, Drago came back to reality.

"Change of plans. The Thunder demon chi of Tchang Zu is somewhere in Mexico, bit I can't tell where, so you stay here." Drago commanded.

"What? Why?" Delya whined.

"It's just this one time," Drago replied. He disappeared into the dark, fast as lightning, leaving Delya alone (again).

**A/N: How'd you like the first chapter? If you did, please review. Oh, and don't worry, you'll enjoy this story a lot because of the things that happen besides Delya running away. **


	2. Chapter 2

In a Mexican Airport…..

The Chan Clan finally arrived at the airport. It was 10:13 am, and the sun was peeking out of Mexico's mountains, but there was still work to do, and that was the searching for demon chi.

"Where to now?" Tohru asked, half hopeful.

"I'm not sure. Maybe Uncle and Aunti know," Jackie asked curiously. He received a two-fingered slap from Uncle.

"Ow!"

"How should Uncle and Aunti know? We are not archaeologists like you!" Uncle scolded Jackie.

"So how can we look for the demon chi if we do not know where it is?" Jackie asked, but now Aunti hit Jackie with her wooden cane.

"Ow!"

"We have chi-o-matic! Do not be foolish!" Aunti yelled. She gave a huff and walked away, with  
Tohru, and Jackie looking confused. Uncle looked rather relieved.

"See? Aunti pays attention. Why can't you?" Uncle chimed in as he walked towards Aunti.

"I hope this search isn't a struggle," Jackie said as he sighed. Someone was tugging on his sweater.

"Yes- BWAH! Jade? What are you doing here?" Jackie asked.

"I decided to go to Mexico with my uncle," Jade nervously replied. Jackie looked at her with an unsure face.

"Ok fine. The truth is that I think it's time that you realized that I saved your butt so many times, but never realized this. So, I had to disobey orders," Jade said proudly. She gave him an innocent smile at the end.

"I was going to give you some candy when we returned, but-"Jackie started to say persuading.

"Tch! You think _I _can't get my own?" Jade asked. From her pocket, she pulled out a humongous lollipop with different colors painted all over and a Super Moose candy bar. Jackie sighed dramatically and did a face palm while jade did another smile. Suddenly. Jade groaned in heavy despair.

"Oh no! Anybody but this guy!" Jade said out loud to no one in particular.

"Who?"

Jade pointed throughout the crowds to a Hispanic boy, who was waving at them.

"Hello Yade. Nice seeing you again," the boy cheerfully said.

"Yeah, whatever Paco. And it's _Jade_" Jade corrected him annoyed.

"Paco, do you know where El Toro is?" Jackie asked.

"He is preparing himself for a match in the afternoon, so he is busy training. Why do you want to see him anyway?" Paco asked curiously.

"We're looking for an artifact, which is in a pair of castanets," Jade replied, somewhat proudly.

Paco looked up at the ceiling, lost in thought. His face brightened up.

"Yes! I remember! I had them! They were in one of the rooms in the coliseum El Toro was at…but I cannot remember where exactly," Paco barely said. He put his head down to his chest.

"Aw man! Now what are we gonna do? We don't even know where the chi is," Jade grumbled out loud. From behind, Tohru, Uncle, and Aunti calmly walked up to Jackie, Jade, and Paco, their face showing seriousness.

"We have found demon chi's location," Uncle gravely said. Without a word, he pointed to a not-too-far-away coliseum that seemed to tower over Mexico.

In the junkyard…

Delya was silently packing things in her medium-sized backpack. It was 8:00 pm, and the sun was over her back, making it hot for her. The tears had dried on her face, leaving vertical black and purple streak marks on her face. It was decided-she was running away to Section 13.

"I am tired of Drago treating me like an old hag. I am leaving and I hope I don't come back," Delya determinedly said. Her eyes blazed bright neon orange and her hair was a darker orange.

"If Drago wants me, he can come and get me back."

From her bag, Delya pulled out a jar of what it looked like crushed, black, glowing stars. Slowly, she opened the jar, reached in, and pulled out a pinch of dust. She sprinkled it onto the ground, instantly making a large, black, swirling hole. Without any last looks, she dove into the hole. It sealed shut with no noise following it.

In a Mexican coliseum…..

Paco was in El Toro's training facility, along with the Chan Clan. He still couldn't remember where he had put those castanets, so they had followed him through the extremely big coliseum. In the middle of the room was El Toro himself, training with wrestling dummies.

"Hola Yackie! What brings you to Mexico? Have you come to see me wrestle?" El Toro called out merrily.

"Actually, we are on a mission. We are looking for a ma-," Jackie calmly started out, but was interrupted by a massive fireball that separated the large group.

"I think you guys should be leaving before I give you a serious smack down," a voice said from above. It was Drago, who was standing on top of one of the rails, looking down. El Toro and Paco gasped.

"Drago!" Aunti yelled.

"Who?" Paco asked confused.

"Nobody. He's just a gecko boy," Jade said out loud, making Drago mad. He growled and threw more fireballs from above, making it rain down. Everyone split up, with Jackie carrying Jade. He finally set her down.

"Jade, stay here," Jackie warned as he ran off the fight Drago, while Uncle, Tohru, Aunti, and El Toro followed. Jade crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted. Paco was beside her

"Yackie will not let you fight?" Paco asked curiously.

"What do you think?" Jade replied.

Jackie lifted a 15-pound dumbbell and hurled it at Drago. He breathes fire at it instead, turning it to ashes. Jackie throws another dumbbell, barely touching Drago's horns.

"Ha! You missed!" Drago happily called out as he aims for Jade, breathing fire as hard as he could. Jade jumped out the way, with the fire hitting a dumbbell rack.

"Jade!" Jackie calls out. Then, he is pushed aside hard to a wall by El Toro. Drago was in the background, wildly smiling Jackie.

"Sorry," The wrestler said as Drago's shadow covered him.

"Talk about his being easy as pie," Drago said as he moved closer to Jackie to finish him off. Suddenly, 2 blasts for good chi hit Drago in the back and head, knocking him through the wall and into the hallway, making him unconscious.

"What were you saying again?" El Toro said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"I was trying to say that we have to go places to retrieve demon chi before Drago gets it," Jackie finished. A young Mexican lady opens the door.

"El Toro Fuerte, you have—AY CARAMBA!" She screamed as she looked at the mess that was inside the training center. Everything was either in ashes, in fire, or destroyed.

"Uh….he he. Sorry," El Toro again sheepishly apologized. Still in shock, she went to close the door when Jackie stopped her.

"Excuse me, but have you seen any castanets around?" Jackie asked.

"Take a right, left, another left, another right, and it's the 2nd room to the right," The lady answered. She hurried away.

"We might want to get out of here before Drago comes for us," Jade said, looking up at Jackie in nervousness.

"Right. Thanks for your help, El Toro." Jackie said as he left the room.

"Any time, amigos," El Toro replied.

In the street….

It was 12:00, and the street were full of people walking up and down. The sun was high above Delya's head as she walked into an alley. She knew what to do after her last encounter with Section 13.

"Didn't I have to step into an elevator?" She wondered aloud. She stood outside, not really wanting to go inside.

"Even though I really don't wanna go, it's either this place, or back with Drago," Delya said to herself.

Finally, she slowly went through the red telephone doors. It closed behind her.

"Aw man! Now I'm stuck!" Delya said as she looked for a way out. Suddenly, the small telephone booth disappeared into a big vent. It went forward, stopping to hit a wall, then thrusts itself down finally stopping at another floor.

"I didn't like that," Delya woozily said. The doors opened up again and Delya fell out onto her face. She lifted her head off the ground, ready to say something smart-alecky, when her mouth gaped open. The last time she was here, she could barely see anything, but could make out some objects. But it was the afternoon, and the place was filled with working people.

"Whoa, so this is the Section 13 Drago was went in," Delya said in realization.

**A/N: Sorry I was late everyone. I had some computer and school test struggle as I was trying to write, but now I'm finished. Enjoy and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

In the junkyard…..

Drago came back to the junkyard, very furious. It was 4:00, and the sun that was high above him was making him even angrier.

"Delya! Delya! Where are you? Rrr, I don't have time for this," Drago muttered under his breath. He then realized something.

_She's probably still mad at me,_ he thought. He began to stomp around the junkyard, throwing and burning everything in his way. By the time he was done, the junkyard was messier than before. Suddenly, it all made sense to him. She had left him.

"Noooooooooo!" Drago called out to no one in particular. Blinded by his anger and some sadness, he threw around more cars and tires. When he was done, every car was torn to pieces. He collapsed to his knees with his hands to his head with confusion. He was so close.

"I should have known she would leave behind my back. I must get her back somehow.

In Section 13…..

Delya lay on the floor, still trying to collect the fact that she was in the super-secret Section 13, where the Chan Clan occasionally hung out and where Drago was temporarily imprisoned.

"Cool," Delya said whispered.

Immediately, an alarm started wildly blaring its siren. Then, Delya heard some people running up some stairs. They arrived at the top and surrounded her, holding her guns in front of her, ready to blow Delya's head off. This made her feel really uncomfortable as she started to sweat a little.

"Who are you?! How did you get here?!" one of the men yelled loudly enough to make her ears bleed.

"The telephone-elevator thingy," Delya nervously said. She then heard a deep voice from behind the army-dressed men.

"Leave her alone. She's on our side," said the voice. The crowd parted the way and let the man pass through. It was Captain Black, standing over Delya, who was happy she wasn't being threatened again. He stuck out a hand and did a little smile.

"I see you escaped from Drago," he said. Delya grabbed his hand and got up off the floor.

"Yep. So, where did everyone go?" Delya asked. Without anyone even telling her, she knew they weren't here.

As if on cue, Jackie, Jade, Uncle, Aunti, and Tohru came in through some stairs with Aunti holding the chi-o-matic in her hand. In it was the Thunder demon chi.

_Uh oh. That means Drago is probably heading back. He's looking for me now, _Delya worried. But her worriedness vanished when Aunti met Delya's eyes.

"HOTCHA! Delya! What is niece doing here?" Aunti smiled, which was a little rare for her.

"I ran away from His Geckoness," Delya joked.

"This is bad," Uncle said grimly.

"What do you mean, Uncle?" Jackie asked with curiousness and a little worried.

"Since Delya is gone…," Uncle said.

"Drago will come back for her," Jackie and Aunti finished together.

"That means we must protect her at all times!" Aunti bravely called out.

"Does this mean I have to be surrounded by bodyguards or something?" Delya groaned. She didn't like being around them after what had happened when she fell out the elevator. Aunti whacked Delya on the back of her head.

"Ow!"

"Of course! What do you think "protection" means?" Aunti answered in her usual scolding voice.

Later….

Delya lay on the couch flipping from channel to channel, really bored. She had nothing to do, at 7:30 in the evening. Sitting beside her was Jackie, who was staring at her intently. She hadn't noticed.

"Let me guess: you're bored," Jackie said, smiling a little.

"Do you have to ask?" Delya groaned. Even thought she was supposed to hide from Drago, it was getting boring.

"You saying that reminds me of Jade. She is always bored. That's why whenever I'm hunting for demon chi and she follows me, I get mad."

"Really? 'Cause here I just thought you were horribly irresponsible," Delya pointed out. Jackie gave her a look that said are-you-serious?

Suddenly, the sirens beeped loudly, making Delya jump of the couch and onto the floor. It was the fire-motion sensors going wild.

"What's happening?" Delya said. The sirens made her a little nervous for herself.

"Don't worry, Delya. We're just testing to see if it works," Captain Black said. He stood in front of Delya, reaching out his hand. She grabbed it and cautiously pulled herself up,

"Or what if it's real? Drago probably inside, spying on all of us, Delya said as she shook Captain Black's shoulders for effect (she's drama queen at times).

Suddenly, she stopped altogether. Lightly, she sniffed the air. She looked around the place, as if she were a bloodhound. Her eyes and the stripes in her hair turned neon orange.

"Is something…wrong?" Captain Black asked confused.

"He's here. I can feel it," Delya said, seeming to be glaring at nothing.

"But we can't," Jackie pointed out.

"That's because demon sorceresses like her have very strong sense of smell. So she can smell something we can't," Aunti said, coming into the room, followed by Uncle, Tohru, and Jade. They had also heard the commotion.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," Delya almost whispered, shivering even though she was not cold.

"Maybe we should hire more guards," Captain Black said as he turned to his right, but Aunti caught his arm.

"Too late. The dragon is in the building," a voice from above called out as a fireball was thrown. Everyone dodged out the way, letting the fireball make a loud smash on the ground.

"Drago!" Delya yelled. She felt as if she were about to faint.

"Yeah I'm here. I actually missed your company. Anyway, so you think running away will save your pathetic being?" Drago teased.

"I am NOT pathetic. I'm stronger than you," Delya said as her eyes blazed with emotional fire.

"If you're stronger than me, prove it. You and me, one-on-one," Drago said as he took his formation. Delya was about to do the same, but Jackie blocked her way.

"If you want Delya, you're going to have to go through me," Jackie bravely said as he stared down at the demon dragon


	4. Chapter 4

Jackie glared intensely at Drago, who was almost amused.

"You can't be serious, right? I've beaten your butt more times than you can count, Chan," Drago taunted.

"Yeah? Well, I've taken your opportunities of retrieving demon chi more than _you_ can count," Jackie retorted back, taunting back. Drago growled loudly and charged at Jackie, shoving him to the wall. Jackie got back up and grabbed a nearby pipe, which was lying on the ground with a wrench close by. He swung at Drago wildly, closing his eyes, afraid of what would happen. Suddenly, he felt a hot metal ooze onto the back of his hand.

"AAHH!" Jackie screamed in pain. Drago had burned the pipe while Jackie was fighting for his life. Jackie put the pipe down and the next thing he knew, he saw Drago's foot clashing with his face. He collapsed to the floor.

"Nighty-night, Chan," Drago said to Jackie before he blacked out.

Drago looked up and saw Tohru, Aunti, and Uncle blocking the end of the hallway.

"Demon boy will not pass us if you think we are easy to take down," Aunti said as she took out her chi instrument.

"Bring it on, Grandma!" Drago excited said as he held out a fireball in his glowing hands. Delya watched from the roof through the window.

_You can do it Aunti, _Delya silently cheered. The 3 good chi wizards made 3 blasts of demon chi at Drago; 2 missed and 1 hit his tail.

"RRRR! Stupid old people and tub of guts!" Drago hissed as he took a deep breath and let out as much fire as he could. In only a matter of seconds, their instruments had been turned to ashes.

"Aiyah!" Uncle and Aunti screamed as Drago laughed maniacally. As he laughed, Tohru picked up the ashes and threw them into his mouth, making him choke and gasp for breath. Delya held her breath to prevent her from giving away her hiding place. The next thing she knew, a huge blast of fire headed straight for the chi wizards, splitting them apart, injuring them.

"Whoa!" Delya whispered. Slowly, she backed away from the window, sensing that Drago would come for her next when she heard a girl's voice stop him again.

"You may have defeated Aunti, Uncle, Jackie, and Tohru, but don't think for a second you're not going to get away with Delya!" Jade bravely said as she took her formation. Drago just laughed.

"And if I do get away with her, then what will you do?" Drago questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest defiantly. Jade froze, and looked thoughtful, trying to think of a plan while Drago walked right past her. He then turned around and shoved her to the floor.

"Hmph! Evil and a jerk!" Jade said.

"Yup," Drago agreed as he turned around and saw Captain Black hold a bazooka, aiming it for Drago, while other workers did as well.

"You shouldn't point guns at people, Black," Drago taunted, quickly thinking of something to get him off his back. He picked up Jackie' collar, holding him out for all to see.

"Keep pointing that bazooka at me and Chan here gets reduced to ashes," Drago threatened, still looking at Captain Black. After a while of staring down at each other, Captain Black slowly let down his gun and put his hands up. The workers still held their guns in the air. After a while, they set it down and put their hands up. Drago smiled at the surrender.

"Alright. You win. Just leave Jackie alone," Captain Black surrendered.

"That's what I thought," Drago said as he carelessly dropped Jackie to the floor. He turned his business back to Delya. He sniffed the air a little. He spied around the dark place, seeing if she was anywhere close. Suddenly, he looked up and saw a shadow disappear from the window.

_Aha,_ Drago said to himself as he strolled over to one of Section 13's doors. He burst it open and tip-toed up entrance to the ceiling, just in case Delya was going to make another attack. But there she was, near the edge, trying to look brave, but Drago could see her shaking a little.

"Delya, you are so mine," Drago said. Delya glared at him with her glowing red eyes.

"You said you wanted to fight me, so let's go already," she rushed.

"I see you're eager to do so. Let's begin!" Drago yelled as he charged to Delya. She jumped up and kicked him in the middle of his back from behind. Drago fell to the ground and used his tail to trip her. She lay on the floor, about to get up when Drago stopped her. Standing, Drago put his foot over her chest, stopping her from getting up

"Looks like I'm winning," Drago jeered.

"Not yet you are!" Delya yelled as she pushed Drago's foot off her chest and did a backwards somersault and jumped on Drago's back. Like lightning, she snatched off his black trench coat, jumped in the air, and kicked him right in the middle of his chest. He rolled around on the floor of the roof helplessly. He looked up at Delya, who was smirking at him.

"My jacket!" Drago shrieked as he looked up. He had 2 bruises on his face: one on his chin and one on his right cheek.

"Like I said, it's your only coat. But now it looks like I'm winning," Delya said in a teasing voice as she held out Drago's coat as if he was a bull, wanting him to charge at her. She apparently had no bruises.

"The only reason I'm letting you win is because you're weak!" Drago hissed, taking a step towards Delya. But she held her ground, not being afraid for she had a trick up her sleeve.

"You know I'm not weak. You're just saying this so you can beat me. Face it, Drago. You're the weak one here," Delya bravely said as she put her hands on her hips, still holding Drago's jacket. But Drago had had enough. He speedily ran to Delya, madly kicking and punching her, only for her to dodge everything. She ducked, spun around, used her right leg to kick his neck, and knocked him to the ground on his back.

"Told you I'm stronger," Delya bragged, standing over Drago triumphantly.

"Yeah? Well, I have something you don't," he said, still not giving up.

"Lizard-like skin?" Delya said, giggling a little.

"No! Your magic dust!" Drago called out as he pulled out a small jar of what was crushed up stars. Delya gasped.

"How'd you-?" Delya slowly began to say as her eyes and hair turned from purple to white.

"Before you made your final kick, I managed to grab it from your open knapsack while you weren't looking," Drago answered for her, still on the ground. Delya lounged for her magic, but Drago pulled away fast. He quickly opened it, throwing the cap over the roof, down below

"I also know how to work it! Kuchukua kumbukumbu yake* Drago called out. Delya backed up, trying to get away from the dust, but to no avail. Woozily, she fell on her back, slowly closing her eyes. Suddenly, Drago appeared over her.

"Nighty-night, Empress Delya," he said smirking as he bent down over her. Suddenly she woke up. Delya found herself in a broken down car with the sun shining down on her eyes, not blinding her. It occurred to her: she was back in the junkyard. She sat up and saw Drago was looking right at her with no expression on his face.

"Finally you're up. You were sleepwalking the whole day yesterday," he said, sounding a little concerned.

"I had a weird dream. It was about me running away and you beat Jackie, Jade, Tohru, Uncle and Aunti and knocked me out using some kind of potion. Dont' forgot everywhere feeling sore," Delya said. Drago did a tiny smile at at her.

"You've probably gone crazy."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. I'll be back," Drago said as he jumped off behind a car pile, with Delya watching him. She then began to think to herself.

_Why did that dream feel so real? So real that everywhere hurts? I'll have to ask Drago about this later on, _Delya thought. She then passed out. Drago was also thinking to himself, but it was different than Delya's thought. Way different.

_I can't let Delya know about her escape, or she'll do it again. She'll probably going to kill me later on, but it'll be worth it. I can't let Delya leave my side anymore, for after I get all the demon chi to myself, I have special plans for her,_ Drago deeply thought.

**A/N: Finally done! I had some writer's block for awhile, and the computer had locked me out, but now I'm finished.**


End file.
